


Фантомы

by mnogabukv



Series: рейтинг R и выше [8]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Crime Scenes, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Other, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnogabukv/pseuds/mnogabukv
Summary: Пре-канон УлькиоррыВ Энциклопедии даны два толкования слова "фантом": причудливое видение, призрак, создание воображения, вымысел...Существует предположение, что в "белом шуме" можно услышать голоса умерших людей.





	1. Фантомы 1

Tiamat - Via Dolorosa

Это не то, чем кажется  
Это не сладкий сон  
Это никакая не загадка  
А еще одно Воскресенье

Я умираю в одиночестве  
На Виа Долороза  
Я один несу свою ношу  
По Виа Долороза  
Меня тащит вниз камень  
По Виа Долороза  
Я один несу свою ношу  
По Виа Долороза

Перевод: Alice Dante

 

Звание победителя Айзена, конечно, тешило самолюбие семнадцатилетнего мальчишки, однако ограничиваться карьерой "временно исполняющего обязанности шинигами" Ичиго не хотел.  
Поэтому стоило хотя бы раз в месяц немного подучиться, походить на подготовительные курсы, если Ишшин и в самом деле рассчитывал когда-нибудь в будущем обрести в его лице хоть какого-то помощника по частной клинике.  
Ну, или хотя бы администратора для заполнения медицинских карт или менеджера по закупке медицинских препаратов...  
Времени на зубрежку катастрофически не хватало, за время работы на Сейретей Ичиго пропустил чересчур много занятий. Хорошо Кейго дал пару адресов в Сети, по которым можно было нарыть парочку тщательно составленных рефератов и скомпилировать из них вполне приличную курсовую. Чтобы разобраться в том, что ты собираешься выдавать за плод своих творческих усилий, следовало пройтись по начальным основам предмета, так что после вялых попыток докопаться до сути основ страшно занимательной науки социология, Ичиго впал в жесточайшую депрессию и уже представлял себе сцену в духе шекспировских трагедий: отец будет воздевать руки к огромному плакату Масаки и пытаться убить своего непутевого сына, Карин скажет, что такой уж он уродился...рыжий, а Юзу будет пытаться утешить его каким-нибудь собственноручно приготовленным десертом.  
Удручающая картина. В конце концов, Ичиго забил на дальнейшие размышления о своих никчемных способностях к интеллектуальному труду и решил немного отвлечься.  
"Вот ведь жизнь, - с некоторых пор недовольство собственным семейством и методами отцовского воспитания в частности, стало одной из навязчивых идей Куросаки-младшего. - Семнадцать лет, гормоны играют, самое время гулять с девчонками напропалую, а я ведь даже не целовался ни с кем, ни разу..."  
Рукия, Орихиме, Тацки... Девчонок вокруг хватало, только не про него они были как будто...  
Видимо, Сейретейские нравы серьезно повлияли на его моральные устои, Ичиго словил себя на шальной мысли, что не только с девчонками не целовался, так и вообще, с мужиками - тоже? Не в обычае это было у них, в семействе Куросаки.  
С тех пор как Рукия Кучики, словно маленький и отнюдь не белый и пушистый, кролик открыла ему дверку в свою,так называемую "Страну чудес", он успел пережить многое и всякое... Взять хотя бы Исиду с оторванной рукой или умирающего Чада...  
Ичиго почувствовал, что опять закипает, хотелось что-то сломать или разбить, или хотя бы отвлечься от мыслей о своей теперешней, так сказать, профессиональной непригодности.  
Рукия... Ее не было уже почти восемь месяцев, от этой мысли что-то тоскливо завывало внутри, но ведь его Пустой умер, вместе с Зангецу и остальными, не так ли? Хотелось завалиться спать, надолго, лет этак на двадцать, чтобы проснулся - а вокруг уже другое время, и Рукия ждет его, и ...  
Только одна деликатная проблема не давала забыться желанным покоем - вечная головная боль половозрелых подростков. Ичиго почти целую минуту колебался, стоит ли палиться, ведь компьютер-то общий, на нем еще Юзу с подружками по школе переписывается, но решил забить на душевные терзания и, открыв поисковик, вбил в адресную строку несколько рекомендованных с оглядкой тем же Кейго сайтов. Историю посещений можно и затереть, а информацию покидать на флешку.  
На экране сразу же стали всплывать разнообразные баннеры. "Вот уж не думал, что Кейго интересуется еще и этим," - совершенно отстраненно подумал об одном из сайтов Куросаки. На экране несколько голых парней занимались довольно-таки необычными вещами. Первой реакцией было немедленно закрыть окошко, но в том, что происходило между этими парнями, было что-то такое знакомое, чувственное. Отдельные детали вспыхивали в его сознании, сопоставляя наглядную картинку с однажды увиденным... Ему снова привиделся этот ускользающий взгляд - его взгляд, вечно направленный куда-то в сторону, эта худая белая шея по которой он вел кончиком своего меча... Зачем спрашивается вел? Непонятно, то ли ласкающе, то ли нежно... Но это было не с ним.  
Это было в мире призраков и вообще - в далекой-далекой галактике...  
Ичиго постарался запомнить название сайта, чтобы обдумать свои непонятные чувства и потом доказать себе, что я не такой, что это противно, гадко, противоестественно...  
Громадная информационная паутина Сети на поверку иногда оказывалась банальной информационной помойкой. То, что у всех на устах, на передовых страницах газет - зачастую всего лишь верхушка айсберга, а вот в глубине этой глыбы скрывается множество тайных ходов и лазеек, мутный поток почти неконтролируемой информации выносит к таким тайным открытиям, что становится страшно, а все ли известно о так называемой "природе" человека?  
Человек - это венец эволюции, или просто еще одно неконтролирующее свои инстинкты и потребности животное?  
Однажды, еще в Обществе Душ, ему показалось на миг, что он знает о жизни все, но он ничего не знал о самой смерти.  
Легко умирать во сне от старости, легко мгновенно погибать в автокатастрофе или разбиваться с небоскреба, смотреть на последние минуты жизни Шиффера оказалось непросто. Никаких сомнений, это был он. С такими же огромными, прямо-таки зеленющими глазами и высокомерным, надменным, острым, как изломанный зигзаг молнии, профилем.  
Ичиго вспоминал, как его бесила и одновременно завораживала эта отстраненная незаинтересованность Шифферовского взгляда, это высокомерное презрение, хотелось сломать эту хрустальную маску и бить его в кровь, выворачивать руки и смотреть в глаза, наслаждаясь медленно заволакивающей радужку болью и отчаянием.  
"Этого не могло случиться с ним?", - повторял, словно спасительное заклинание, Ичиго.  
Разве такое может случиться с ним, или кем-то из его знакомых?  
Это вечное спасительное заклинание людей, обреченных вечно сворачивать не туда, не в тот переулок или садящихся не на тот поезд.  
Пусть он встретился с Шиффером где-то в потустороннем мире, но он казался таким настоящим, немного замороченным и с причудами, но живым.  
А теперь, все вдруг перевернулось с ног на голову, если там - это и есть настоящая жизнь для Пустых, то здесь - что? Подготовительная стадия перехода на иной уровень?  
Некоторое время он вообще не подходил к компьютерам и не включал их, даже за регистраторской стойкой в отцовской клинике. Смазанная картинка так и маячила перед глазами. Хотелось забыться, забыть об увиденном и одновременно не хотелось отпускать однажды почудившийся образ.  
Это же надо было так умудриться, влюбиться вот так неожиданно - и сразу, в умершего уже несколько лет человека... В семействе Куросаки умудрялись и не на такое.  
Видимо, отец Ичиго что-то разузнал или понял, и долго молчал, не пытаясь утешить или подобрать слова сочувствия. Так или иначе, случилось неожиданное, однажды Ишшин, по-медвежьи неуклюже протиснулся в комнату к сыну, втиснул в холодные пальцы пластмассовую коробку диска... Не дождавшись реакции, стал на колени и неловко засунул в распахнутый дисковод серебристый кружочек, казавшийся игрушечным в его огромных добрых лапах. Дождался автозапуска программы...

\- Это мой новый старший братик Улькиорра, - послышался сначала детский голос, потом на мгновение промелькнули светлые косицы и озабоченно нахмуренное личико девчонки лет одиннадцати-двенадцати...  
\- Сегодня у меня день рождения, и мой новый братик разрешил мне взять видеокамеру...  
Еще он и его друг обещали взять меня с собой в какое-то интересное место. Это лучший друг Улькиорры, его зовут Джаггерр... - старательно выговаривала незнакомые слова девчушка.  
\- Гриммджоу, этого типа зовут Гриммджоу, - в объективе показалась ухмыляющаяся рожа с ярко-голубыми глазами.- Если ты будешь хорошо вести себя и слушаться маму, и своего нового папу, и своего старшего братика (высокий парень с растрепанными волосами отчаянно синего цвета потянул за рукав своего спутника, разворачивая того прямо на камеру), то когда ты вырастешь большой и красивой девочкой, я на тебе может быть женюсь...  
Худощавый брюнет с яркими живыми малахитово-зелеными глазами несильно, по-дружески пихает его в бок.  
\- Я бы хотела жениться...  
\- Выйти замуж, - поправляет ее насмешливый голос с такими до боли знакомыми интонациями. - Мальчики - женятся, а девочки выходят замуж...  
-Я бы хотела выйти замуж, - послушно говорит девчачий голос, - за самого красивого братика на свете...  
\- Не выйдет, - отмахивается зеленоглазый, подходит ближе, заслоняя экран.  
Слышится шумное шмыганье, на секунду перед объективом мелькает чей-то носовой платок.  
\- Раз твоя мама и мой папа поженились, то теперь ты моя сестра. На сестрах не женятся.  
Изображение Улькиорры снова появляется в прыгающем в такт движению, фокусе объектива.  
\- Может быть я совсем не захочу ни на ком жениться...  
Изображение, внезапно "поехав", заваливается куда-то набок, несколько минут в кадре виднеется попеременно песок, кожаные туфли Улькиорры и спортивные кроссовки Джагерджака щегольского белого цвета...  
Только тонкий девчоночий голосок слышится все также отчетливо:  
\- А я знаю, что Улькиорра иногда не ходит на дополнительные занятия, и еще после секции по айкидо он не сразу идет домой, а гуляет с мальчишками возле свалки. И еще...  
\- Не вздумай говорить это кому-нибудь еще, глупая девчонка, - это беззлобно ругается Гриммджоу.  
Камеру подхватывает чья-то уверенная рука и ведет по направлению к распахнутому горизонту.  
В свете заходящего солнца силуэты на фоне морской воды кажутся черными...  
Где-то поодаль фоном слышится детский голосок:  
\- А еще Улькиорра...

 

сентябрь 2012


	2. Фантомы-2. Драбблы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> пре-канон Улькиорры и Гриммджоу.  
> Продолжение криминальной темы  
> Tiamat - Amanes

Без переговоров. Улькиорра

 

Уже в середине дня он почувствовал что-то щемящее где-то в районе сердца.  
И даже не особо удивился, обнаружив исчезновение сестры, которая вертелась полторы минуты назад тут же, привычно загружая его сознание каким-то равномерным девчачьим жужжанием: про новую прическу, про хорошенького щеночка, у которого нет хозяина, про Санта-Клауса и какие хотела бы она подарки...  
Когда ее белобрысая макушка показалась из-за ближайшей колонны в компании нескольких строгих мужчин - он почувствовал некоторое стесненное облегчение.  
Остальное было неважно.  
То, что им нужен был именно он - это он догадался сразу, и что десятилетняя девочка интересовала их лишь как самая простая и верная наживка, это он тоже понял. Только не знал, что они делают со свидетелями. Даже не пытался задумываться об этом.  
Он подошел к краю лестничной площадки и заглянул вниз - высота была достаточной, чтобы не только свернуть шею, но и переломать почти все кости и размозжить себе голову о бетонные плиты внизу.  
\- Ты передашь записку, которую я тебе дам, маме или папе, - сказал он сестре, - Помнишь, мы читали про принца который встретил простую пастушку и так сильно полюбил ее, что ушел из дворца и стал обыкновенным пастухом...Я встретил такого человека, и хочу уйти из дома.  
\- Вы ведь нас подвезете до ближайшего перекрестка? - спросил он людей в очках с затемненными стеклами, делая шаг еще ближе к краю площадки.  
Мужчины в неприметных строгих костюмах о чем-то посовещались...  
\- Хорошо, все спускаемся вниз, в машину.  
Сидя в автомобиле с тонированными стеклами, он написал достаточно сдержанное - в своей обычной манере письмо, где написал почти все, что думал на самом деле о женитьбе своего отца и о своей мачехе, и умолчал только об одном, что хотел бы попробовать пожить с новой семьей немного подольше...  
Он осторожно прижал к ее губам палец, когда она начала спрашивать как же он уйдет и ничего не скажет своему лучшему другу Гриммджоу.  
\- Я напишу ему письмо. Только попозже...  
И затем, с молчаливого разрешения людей в строгих костюмах, открыл дверцу и выпустил ее на одной из центральных и оживленных улиц города...  
Выпустил, как отпускают птицу из клетки.  
Для него самого эта клетка захлопнулась.

 

Выживешь. (Гриммджоу об Улькиорре)

 

Он курит, и сизо-сиреневый терпкий запах пропитывает всю квартиру за четверть часа. От кухни, где мы сидим - до гостиной, где он стопками громоздит свои книги.  
Он запросто выхлестывает на 2/3 бутылку дорогого виски, он даже не в курсе, что после этого необходимо захмелеть, хотя бы для приличия...  
Он в курсе, что ради этих самых приличий нужно хотя бы не стряхивать пепел в кошачью миску - ты даже себе не позволишь проигнорировать негодующие вопли чистокровного голубого британца, но ты позволяешь ему устанавливать в своей квартире его новые кошачьи порядки...  
И он поступает именно так, потому что так ему захотелось.  
И ты проигнорируешь эти пункты один за другим - в вышеперечисленной очередности, потому что...  
Когда-то ты сам подобрал его на какой-то очередной помойке.  
Ты привел его домой, и полчаса самолично отмывал его в ванной.  
Ты вливал в него поочередно - то успокаивающее со снотворным, то горячий кофе - потому что чай кончился, а из еды у тебя перманентно один лишь кошачий Вискас. Тот, что с нежными кусочками, потому, что если к кому и испытывать нежные чувства, то только к своим же сородичам...  
Людей за собратьев по разуму, ты не считал в принципе.  
И вот он напротив тебя - рассматривает сквозь янтарную призму бокала с лениво перемещающейся рябью по поверхности жидкости, ставит очередной эксперимент над собственной жизнью.  
И ты знаешь, что нечему его научить, потому что он знает в свои семнадцать обо всем гораздо лучше тебя, он даже может ругаться на пяти диалектах, включая жаргон баскских сепаратистов, если таковой существует...  
И тебе нечем его достать, потому что ему и так - досталось...  
И тебе нечего ему сказать кроме, сказанного уже однажды:  
\- Выживешь...  
Но даже ты не уверен в правдивости этого утверждения.

 

Он знает. (Улькиорра)

 

Он знает, что прошлое никогда не отпустит его, и старые шрамы, скрытые пластическими операциями на теле, проступают причудливыми узорами в душе.  
Он знает, что эти прихотливые полоски на лице, протянувшиеся от глаз к подбородку, притягивают желающих проникнуть за эту непроницаемую маску, в которую превратился когда-то беззаботно смеющийся ребенок.  
Он словно из какой-то другой эпохи, из страны фей и эльфов.  
Он знает, что прикосновение сида сводит с ума и рождает неутолимое ничем желание, но все равно смеется и танцует в отражении луны, подобно всем фейри и дана ши...  
Он знает, что Древняя эпоха закончилась давным-давно и пикси, запутывающие на дороге одиноких путников все больше напарываются на святое распятье и серебряный меч.  
Он знает, что однажды это случится и с ним...  
Но он все равно танцует каждую лунную ночь, и прикасается к одиноким путникам на дороге...

 

Странности. (Гриммджоу об Улькиорре)

 

У тебя самые причудливые сны, о которых мне рассказывали после проведенной в одной постели ночи...  
У тебя самые странные сказки, которые ты рассказываешь на ночь.  
Да и голос у тебя - странный.  
Повреждение голосовых связок - мимоходом поясняешь ты...Не объясняя каким оно было, это повреждение после которого остается шрам длиной полтора сантиметра.  
У тебя самая странная, не выявленная медициной фобия, ты так жаждешь любви, и так боишься привлечь к себе чье-либо пристальное внимание.  
И это странное сочетание завораживает, словно постоянное ожидание чуда.

 

  
Ты уйдешь. (Гриммджоу Улькиорре)

 

Я знаю, однажды случится так, что ты не захочешь остаться даже на одну ночь.  
Я знаю, что ты не захочешь больше общаться хотя бы посредством написания коротких смс - "забери свои вещи".  
Я знал, что однажды так случится.  
И ты уходишь...  
Но ты вернулся, чтобы показать мне странный мир Пустоты, которая образовалась после твоего ухода.

08.12.2011


End file.
